Drink Me Eat Me
by Hell71
Summary: OS Bloody Valentine Contest. Quand il trouve sa moitié au lit avec un autre homme le matin du 14 Février, Jasper est dévasté. Il rencontre Bella dans un bar, inconnue coquine à la langue bien pendue qui saura le réconforter...


**Cas**: _Drink me eat me_

**Avocat de la défense**: _Hell71_

**Reliseuse sexy **_: Lilispank_

**Béta _:_**_ Lokness_

**Suspects**: _Jasper/Bella/Edward_

**Responsabilité** _: Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer, __je ne lui emprunte ses personnages que pour les aider à évacuer la tension sexuelle qu'ils ont accumulé dans ses bouquins et, accessoirement, traumatiser les Bisounours..._

* * *

**POV de Jasper**

Je déambulais dans la ville, l'œil hagard, attiré par toutes ces merdes aux couleurs criardes. Le rouge dominait les vitrines des magasins où s'affichaient sans vergogne la propagande commerciale de cette putain de St Valentin. La fête des amoureux comme ceux qui avaient un être cher dans leurs cœurs aimaient l'appeler. Personnellement, je me contenterais de mots beaucoup plus vulgaires pour la dire que ce matin encore je faisais partie de ces doux rêveurs égocentriques, me félicitant d'avoir trouvé ma moitié. _Putain, quelle connerie !_

Sans que je ne m'en rende véritablement compte, la nuit était tombée sur Seattle et dans cette ville habituée à la pluie, le sol était pourtant recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige encore immaculée. Les passants se pressaient et mes épaules s'entrechoquaient souvent avec celles de tous ces couples moches et mal assortis qui refusaient obstinément de se lâcher la main deux secondes malgré l'étroitesse du trottoir. _Rien à foutre, je fonçais dans le tas !_

Au coin d'une rue, sous les réverbères et au pied d'une fontaine gelée, un homme était à genoux et tenait devant une demoiselle en larmes un écrin d'où brillait l'éclat d'une bague de fiançailles. Apparemment, les clichés et le manque flagrant d'imagination de son futur mari n'effraya pas la fille puisqu'elle se jeta dans ses bras en hurlant « OUI ! ». Ne voulant pas risquer de pourrir ce soit disant moment romantique en gerbant de dégout, je préférais m'éclipser.

Le putain de temps refusait de s'écouler, me condamnant à errer parmi ces connards d'amoureux justement ce soir là. Frigorifié et à deux doigts de l'anémie, je me décidais à pousser la porte d'un pub aux allures assez glauques. J'étais sur que dans ce genre d'endroit, je ne trouverais pas de couples se jurant un amour éternel hypocrite autour d'une bière. _Dommage, ça aurait pu être fun le côté crasseux !_ L'établissement reflétait le même état d'insalubrité qu'à l'exté pelures de cacahuètes jonchaient le sol, les tables avaient une solide couche de crasse collante qui commençait à s'incruster dangereusement dans le bois et les types accoudés au comptoir qui me fixaient de biais devaient avoir un abonnement à l'endroit, vu les bedaines proéminentes et les visages rougis par l'alcool.

Le lieu parfait pour noyer mon chagrin. Je me dirigeais au bout du zinc hésitant à poser mon cul et surtout mon Diesel sur ce siège dégueulasse. Mais en songeant que c'était s_es_ fringues que je portais, je pris place en souriant. La serveuse s'approcha rapidement de moi.

-« Qu'est-ce que je te sers beau blond ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

La fille était petite et frêle, de longs cheveux bruns ondulés cascadaient dans son dos. Sa peau claire faisait ressortir ses yeux couleur chocolat intense. Elle était plutôt jolie et je fus surpris qu'elle travaille dans ce bar malfamé. Elle devait avoir mal à partie avec les pochetrons de son pub pour se faire respecter.

-« Une bière. » Grognais-je.

Autant rompre tout de suite avec mes habitudes. Avant, j'aurais commandé du champagne et l'aurais savouré en grand amateur. Aujourd'hui, je buvais une boisson de mec, tiède et sans grande qualité gustative, dans un pub de merde. Je voulais me souler. Je voulais _l_'oublier.

La petite brunette m'apporta une chope et je la vidai d'un trait.

Mon Iphone se mit à vibrer, pour la centième fois ce soir et je l'ignorais comme depuis le début de la soirée.

-« Une autre. » Lui réclamais-je.

Elle me resservit. Encore. Et encore. Et encore !

Au bout d'un moment, je cessais de compter les verres. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris de cuite et je pensais que comme le vélo ça ne s'oubliait pas. Alors pourquoi pensais-je toujours de façon cohérente ? Pourquoi ses mains sur mon corps me hantaient-elles ? Et ses lèvres… Mon dieu ses douces lèvres qui caressaient les miennes. Je ressentais presque les mouvements de son bassin contre me hanches, frottant mon érection et mon corps se régalant de la douleur que chacun de ses gestes provoquaient… Appuyant de plus en plus fort… Encore et toujours… Plus fort. Alors que ma bite était maintenant parfaitement dressée après l'évocation de ces souvenirs pas si lointain de bonheur éphémère, je pouvais sentir ses yeux verts courroucés braqués dans mon dos, mais quand je me retournais, il n'y avait personne.

-« Qui est-ce que tu fuis comme ça ? » Me demanda la serveuse.

-« Ca t'intéresse vraiment ou tu essayes juste de me jouer tous les clichés de la tenancière de bar genre "je console le mec bourré" ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

-« Un peu des deux pour être honnête. »

Je bus une nouvelle gorgé de ma bière insipide et soupirait. Que pensais-je trouver dans ce bar ? J'étais là à broyer du noir alors que la personne qui occupait toute mes pensés se trouvait dans les bras d'un autre homme que moi. Je jetais un billet au visage de la serveuse et me levais pour quitter ce repère d'ivrognes.

Malheureusement pour moi, à peine avais-je posé le pied au sol que je m'écroulais. Imaginant la tronche ridicule que je devais avoir en cet instant, je me mis à éclater de rire. Un rire bruyant et incontrôlable qui résonna dans tout le bar.

La petite brunette m'aida à me relever comme elle put suivant ses maigres forces et m'allongea sur la banquette défoncée de son bar. Les ressorts vieillis me rentraient dans les côtes mais je devais être trop bourré pour m'en préoccuper véritablement car je plongeais rapidement dans le sommeil.

**POV de Bella.**

Jack m'avait demandé de le remplacer au pub ce soir pour qu'il puisse emmener Leah dans un restaurant chic de la ville pour fêter leur première St Valentin.

-« Ca sera tranquille Bell's. Deux trois pélots, comme d'hab. » M'avait-il assuré.

Ayant été plaqué par mon fiancé à cette même date fatidique il y a tout juste un an, je n'avais rien à célébrer à part peut-être les toiles d'araignées qui menaçaient dangereusement mon vagin par le manque d'activité sexuelle.

Et voilà que je me retrouvais avec certes les pochetrons habituels, mais cette gueule d'ange en plus sur les bras. Pas que je me plaigne vraiment. Après tout, ça fait pas de mal aux yeux de regarder un Apollon. Mais ce qui était plus chiant c'était que l'Apollon en question cuvait sa bière sur une des banquettes du bar. Merde, s'il dégueule, j'appelle Jack pour qu'il vienne nettoyer pensais-je en espérant sournoisement que cela se produise vraiment rien que pour voir la tête de horrifiée de Leah.

Je réussis à virer les habitués du pub sans trop de difficulté et m'interrogeais sur la meilleur façon de réveiller le joli cœur. Son téléphone vibra et il sursauta en se cognant la tête contre la table. Le choc lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il roula dessous. Impossible de me retenir, j'explosai de rire.

-« C'est ça marre toi. On verra si tu rigoleras toujours quand je te ferais un procès pour traumatisme crânien. »

Je pris un torchon et le remplit de quelques glaçons, puis m'approchais de lui.

-« Il faut qu'il y ait préjudice pour faire un procès et une bosse n'est pas vraiment un grand traumatisme. Si encore tu avais des pertes de tes facultés mentales, je veux bien reconnaître que tu mériterais un dédommagement, mais encore faut-il arriver à prouver au tribunal que tu avais ces facultés avant d'entrer dans le bar. Or, tout ce que j'ai vu quand tu es rentré, c'est un mec taciturne qui avait envie de tuer tout le monde. Mais désolé trésor, ta petite copine n'était pas ici. »

Il me fit un méchant sourire en coin.

-« Petit ami. » Corrigea-t-il. « Enfin, ex petit ami. »

Je soufflais.

-« Merde, je me disais bien aussi. Un mec dépressif, sexy et célibataire qui rentre ici ne peut pas être hétéro, ça aurait été trop beau. »

Il rit doucement et fronça les sourcils en se tenant la tête entre les mains. Je m'assis à ses côtés sur le sol dégueulasse que Jake n'avait surement pas lavé depuis des lustres et appliquai le torchon plein de glaçons contre sa bosse.

-« Merci. » murmura-t-il.

Je lui fis un petit signe de tête.

-« Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? »

-« Jasper. »

-« Bella. »

Nous nous sourîmes et son téléphone vibra à nouveau.

-« C'est ton copain ? »

-« Ex. »

-« Ok, c'est ton ex qui te harcèle comme ça depuis une heure ? »

-« Ouais. » Marmonna-t-il.

-« Il a l'air d'insister. Tu devrais répondre, c'est peut-être important. »

-« Ce qui était important c'était nos trois ans de vie commune. Ce qui était important c'était notre serment de fidélité. Ce qui est important c'est qu'il a baisé avec ce connard de Carlisle Cullen dans notre putain de lit le jour de cette St Valentin de merde ! »

Il était en colère, mais ses yeux bleus humides trahissaient ses souffrances.

Je me levai, soudain hors de moi.

-« Non mais j'y crois pas. Ton mec te trompe et c'est la fin du monde?!? Tu devrais surtout te poser la questionde savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'il a été voir ailleurs ? Tu n'étais pas à la hauteur ? Tu ne le faisais pas grimper au rideau ? Si ton mec était comblé chez lui, il n'aurait jamais couché avec ce Carlisle ! »

Il se leva à son tour fou de rage.

-« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Sache que les mecs qui passent dans mon lit sont ravis et prennent un pied d'enfer !!! Edward est juste un obsédé qui ne peut pas garder sa bite dans son fute plus de cinq minutes. »

-« Et alors ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Et alors quoi ? »

-« Du moment qu'il revient tous les soirs, la bite entre les jambes vers son maître comme un petit chiot penaud, c'est ça le plus important ! »

Il était médusé le pauvre !

-« Réveille toi Jazz, on est au XXIème siècle. Entre internet, l'allongement de l'espérance de vie, la multiplication des réseaux sociaux…Qui peut promettre un amour éternel et une fidélité sans faille ? »

-« Moi je peux. » Affirma-t-il.

Je m'approchais de lui et relevai la tête pour le toiser. Il était bien plus grand que moi et je ne devais pas l'impressionner beaucoup mais tentais quand même le coup.

-« Vraiment ? Tu n'as jamais regardé ailleurs pendant ces trois années où tu as été avec lui ?! Ta bite ne s'est jamais durcie pour aucun autre homme, femme ou animal ? »

Il rigola doucement, mais je le ramenais rapidement sur terre en me saisissantde ses couilles à travers son jeans.

-« Humpf … ! » Sursauta-t-il.

-« Tu veux dire qu'à aucun moment en trois ans, ton esprit pervers ne s'est imaginé à genoux devant un autre mec que ton Edward ? »

Jasper avala difficilement et je sus que j'avais gagné. Sans lâcher ses boules, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour murmurer à son oreille

-« Et est-ce que tu n'as jamais imaginé une autre bite dans ton cul que celle de ton ex ? »

Il me repoussa violemment et je me retins de justesse à une des tables du bar pour ne pas tomber.

-« Ca n'a rien à voir. J'ai peut-être eu des fantasmes mais je ne les ai pas réalisé ! » Cria-t-il.

J'applaudis mollement, tout en me rapprochant de lui à nouveau.

-« WoOw Jazz, félicitation ! Tu mérites une médaille. »

Je lui caressais la joue et le serrais contre mon corps. Ses muscles se tendirent alors que j'enfouis ma tête dans ses boucles blondes pour lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Mes mains se pressèrent contre ses pectoraux qui se dessinaient par-dessus son pull fin et je sentis ses tétons durcirent à mon toucher. Je ne pus retenir un sourire de satisfaction.

-« Mais combien de temps aurais-tu tenu, bébé si on t'avait touché comme ça ? »

Il frissonna et passa ses bras autour de ma taille.

-« Regarde-toi. Tu dis être gay, mais ta bite tape fort contre mon ventre...Pourquoi ? »

Je venais de lui donner le coup de grâce. Et tout en lui servant ma petite voix innocente, je me perdais en chemin. Quand étais-je sorti de ma plaidoirie pour devenir juste une nympho en manque de lui ?

**POV de Jasper**

Mon dieu cette insignifiante brunette était en train de révolutionner mon univers. Je savais que j'étais branché mecs depuis l'adolescence et je n'avais jamais ressenti la moindre attraction pour une fille mais elle, c'était différent. Est-ce que c'était l'alcool ? Ou mon chagrin d'amour qui semait la confusion dans mon esprit ? Tout ce que je savais c'était que je voulais la baiser, ici et maintenant.

Je me précipitai sur ses lèvres roses et bloquais son visage entre mes mains. Bella répondit à mes avances et ouvrit la bouche sans que je n'en demande l'entrée. Ma langue sauvage s'aventura dans sa bouche au gout de fraises des bois et lui arracha un gémissement. Mes doigts glissèrent le long de ses joues pour s'emmêler dans ses longs cheveux bruns soyeux. Je tirai un peu dessus et elle gémit plus fort. _Good, on est sur la même longueur d'onde chaton_. Mes mains descendirent vers le bas de son dos et empoignèrent son petit cul bombé. Elle enroula automatiquement ses jambes autour de ma taille sans rompre notre baiser, puis sa langue glissa vers ma mâchoire pour nous permettre de respirer.

Bella roula ses hanches contre ma bite en feu et cette friction ne fit qu'augmenter mon érection douloureuse. Je ne réfléchissais pas trop à ce qui était en train de se passer ou plutôt avec qui j'allais baiser mais quand elle ôta son t-shirt, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

-« Putain, pourquoi tu te marres du con ??? » Demanda-t-elle, vexée.

Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres et posai ses fesses sur une table à peu prêt propre.

-« Tu es magnifique, mais c'est juste que je n'ai jamais touché une paire de seins. » Admis-je.

Elle se radoucit aussitôt.

-« Oh… !!! Ok_**…**_ ! Et bien laisse moi t'apprendre à jouer avec… »

Elle défit son soutien gorge et le fit tournoyer au dessus de sa tête avant de l'expédier de l'autre côté du bar. Puis, elle prit ma main et la porta à sa bouche. Bella suça chacun de mes doigts et les mordilla en me fixant dans les yeux. Ses iris chocolats étaient deux petites bombes incendiaires qui allumèrent tout mon corps déjà surchauffé. Lentement, elle fit glisser mes doigts humides de sa bouche sur sa gorge bouillante. Sa carotide pulsait de manière frénétique et sa peau douce était si fine et blanche qu'on pouvait presque apercevoir le sang rouge couler dans ses veines. Sa respiration s'accéléra tandis que ma main se rapprochait de sa poitrine gorgée de désir. Elle me permit de les prendre en main et ce fut une sensation de plaisirintense qui m'envahit. Son sein était ferme et soyeux à la fois, rond et lourd avec une auréole rose et une pointe délicate au centre. Bien que je sois loin d'être un expert, je crois pouvoir affirmer que Bella avait des nibards d'enfer.

Elle tenait toujours ma main qui caressait son sein voluptueux mais elle prit deux de mes doigts pour serrer son téton. Il durcit presque instantanément.

-« Maintenant, lèche ! » M'ordonna-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Alors que ma main s'occupait toujours de son sein droit, ma langue se mit à frôler sa peau d'albâtre et traça un chemin imaginaire de son cou jusqu'à son autre nichon. Je fis des cercles autour de son auréole et mordillai doucement sa pointe. Elle gémit, m'encourageant à continuer.

Ses mains se glissèrent sous mon pull et je quittais à regret sa splendide poitrine pour l'aider à me le retirer. Je replongeai aussitôt vers l'objet de ma convoitise tandis qu'elle me caressait le dos et empoignait mes épaules musclées.

**POV de Bella**

Sa peau était douce et sentait le miel. Bien que Jasper soit un parfait novice en matière de nichons, il était un véritable Dieu quand il s'agissait de jouer avec sa langue. Quand il tira sur mon téton avec ses dents, mes gémissements se firent plus sonores. Je ne pus me retenir et étouffai un cri en mordant puissamment dans sa jugulaire. Il gémit à son tour semblant apprécier ma douce torture.

J'avais envie de lui. Envie qu'il me baise. Envie de sentir sa grosse bite taper au fond de mon vagin. Aussitôt, mes mains lâchèrent ses épaules et se précipitèrent sur le bouton de son jeans. Habillement, je le défis et fis glisser son fute et son boxer sur ses cuisses.

Comme je l'avais senti contre mon ventre un peu plus tôt, sa bite était longue et épaisse. Il releva la tête vers moi et ses yeux semblèrent teintés de panique_. A ton avis Bella, si il n'a jamais touché de sein, il y a de grandes chances pour que le beau blond n'ait jamais fourré de chatte_.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas bébé, on va y aller doucement, ok ? »

Il hocha la tête et se rua de nouveau sur mes lèvres. Sa langue aventureuse glissa dans ma bouche et tourna sensuellement. Il me coucha sur la table et rompu notre baiser pour retirer mon string sans enlever ma jupe et toucher mon vagin détrempé.

-« Hum… On dirait que tu es prête chaton. »

Oh oui, j'étais prête ! J'avais tellement envie que cet inconnu me fasse l'amour ou plutôt me baise sauvagement depuis qu'il avait franchit la porte du bar. Comme s'il avait senti mes désirs, il s'enfonça en moi sans ménagement. D'un coup de rein violent, sa bite brulante glissa dans mon intimité en m'arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Il ressortit de moi aussitôt pour s'y enfoncer avec tout autant de force.

-« Putain Jazz, tu es doué… »

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin terriblement sexy et se mordit la lèvre. Je me mis sur les coudes pour mieux voir ses abdominaux se contracter à chacun de ses va et vient. Ses mains étaientencrées à ma taille alors que ses yeux bleus perçants fixaient les rebonds de ma poitrine généreuse. Mon plaisir était tel que je dû m'accrocher à son dos pour ne pas risquer de défaillir. Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent profondément dans sa peau claire et ravagèrent ses omoplates. Il grogna plus qu'il ne cria tandis que son sang chaud se répandait dans son dos.

-« Vilaine fille ! Va-t-il falloir que je t'attache pour que tu te tiennes comme une véritable lady ? »

-« Désolé de te décevoir bébé, mais les ladies, c'était le bar d'à côté. Moi je suis une très très méchante fille, mais tu peux toujours décider de m'attacher, ça m'excite encore plus ! »

Il gémit plus fort et poussa violemment en moi. Mes parois se contractaient et je sentais que j'étais proche de mon orgasme.

-« Plus vite… » Le suppliais-je.

Il s'exécuta et ferma les yeux en bougeant son bassin toujours plus brutalement entre mes cuisses. J'explosais au moment précis où il jouit. Jasper s'écroula sur moi et je passais mes mains dans ses belles boucles blondesalors que nos respirations saccadées tentaient de retrouver un rythme normal.

Nous étions si bien, mais le putain de buzz de son téléphone nous sortit de notre transe.

-« Fait chier, il a pas encore compris ?!? » Souffla-t-il.

Je le repoussai et fonçai vers son Iphone pour décrocher. Un beau mec aux yeux verts et aux cheveux fous parut surpris de m'apercevoir par l'écran de son visio.

-« Où est Jasper ? » Me demanda-t-il pour toute présentation.

-« Il se remet de notre partie de jambe en l'air. » Lui répondis-je.

Je faisais attention à maintenir le téléphone suffisamment haut pour qu'Edward ne voit pas ma poitrine nue. De l'autre côté de la salle, j'aperçus Jasper aller se chercher une bière derrière le comptoir du bar et ne pas sembler se préoccuper de la conversation que j'avais avec son ex.

-« Arrête tes mythos, mon mec est gay. Désolé de te décevoir chérie. »

-« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée pour toi _chéri_. D'abord, parce que d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, ce n'est plus "ton mec", et ensuite, parce qu'il m'a baisé pas plus tard qu'il y a deux minutes. »

Il rit en passant la main dans ses cheveux décoiffés sexy.

-« Tu ne me crois pas ? »

J'avançais vers mon amant blond de la soirée qui buvait une bière au goulot. Il était toujours nu lui aussi et je tournais le téléphone pour qu'il puisse voir son petit copain en tenue d'Adam, le dos lacéré par mes ongles vicieux.

-« Jazz !?! » Gueula-t-il en l'apercevant.

Jasper lui fit un clin d'œil et porta de nouveau la bière à ses lèvres. Je retournais de nouveau le téléphone face à moi.

-« Nous sommes au coin de la 51ème rue et de la 102ème, au Jakes' bar. Si tu as des couilles, pointe-toi... »

Et je raccrochais.

**POV d'Edward**

Est-ce que je devais y aller ou pas ? Jasper ne m'avait pas adressé un mot lors de mon appel et la fille semblait plutôt convaincante. Avaient-ils vraiment baisé ensemble ?

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Tu as bien baisé avec Carlisle ?_

_Ca ne signifiait rien, c'était juste histoire de casser un peu la routine._

_Ha bah là, tu vas la casser ta putain de routine ! Ton mec t'a plaqué et tu te retrouves comme un con avec personne à baiser. Tu vas quand même pas sortir avec ce vieux Carlisle Cullen ? Il a l'âge d'être ton père !_

_Ouais, mais un papa sexy._

_La ferme, celui que tu veux c'est Jasper alors bouge ton cul et va tenter d'arranger les choses !_

Je pris mes clefs de bagnole et filais à l'adresse que la brunette m'avait donné. Arrivé devant l'endroit, je me demandais si j'avais bien compris les indications qu'elle m'avait donné ou si c'était un sale coup qu'elle m'avait fait, tant le lieu paraissait glauque. Sur la porte, il y avait un écriteau qui indiquait « closed » mais je décidais de tambouriner malgré tout. Quelques minutes après avoir patienté dans le froid glacial, la fille que j'avais vu sur mon téléphone vint ouvrir.

-« Et ben, tu as pris ton temps ! Heureusement pour toi que ton copain est à nouveau raide défoncé, on aurait pu remettre ça en t'attendant. »

Je grognais et forçais l'entrée du bar. Comme je m'y étais attendu, l'endroit était crade et empestait les relents dans tous les coins du pub. Jasper était torse nu, allongé sur le zinc, son jeans (enfin, _mon_ jeans) ouvert sur ses hanches, une bière à la main et chantait à tue-tête Lonely d'Akon. Je m'approchais de lui et lui caressais les cheveux.

-« Tu chantes toujours affreusement mal, tu sais mon ange ? »

-« Ouais, mais j'en ai rien à foutre ! »

Il se redressa et me dévisagea avant de me sauter dans les bras. Mes lèvres trouvèrent automatiquement sa bouche et nos langues se livrèrent une bataille acharnée. Il y mettait toute la rage qu'il avait contre moi alors que j'essayais de lui transmettre tout mon amour.

La fille se racla la gorge et Jasper se détacha de moi. Il alla vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-« Bella, je te présente mon ex boyfriend Edward. Edward, voici Bella. »

Il passa dans son dos et glissa ses mains autour de la taille fine de la fille.

-« Alors c'est lui qui fait dans la gérontologie ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Jasper ricana bêtement.

-« Ouais. Moi qui pensais devoir me méfier des p'tits jeunes, s'il faut veiller sur les grabataires aussi… »

Je serrais la mâchoire et m'approchais d'eux.

-« Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ? Tu vas jusqu'à renier ton identité sexuelle pour te prouver que tu as toujours des couilles ! »

-« Sur ce point, il n'a pas tord. » M'approuva Bella.

Jasper haussa les épaules.

-« Bella a un point de vue très intéressant sur la monogamie. Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec elle. » Continua mon ange.

Las de toute cette mascarade, je le tirais par le poignet et le forçais à me prendre dans ses bras. Il ne résista même pas et se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon. Je glissais mes mains sur sa peau de velours mais son dos était collant. Je jetais un œil et constatais que cette chienne lui avait labouré avec ses ongles de merde.

-« Ca n'était pas pour lui déplaire… » Dit-elle en croisant mon regard furieux.

Comment avait-elle pu le blesser ? Jasper était douceur et amour, et en une soirée elle me l'avait perverti.

Il lui tendit la main et elle nous rejoignit dans notre étreinte. Il m'embrassa fougueusement avant de se ruer sur ses lèvres à elle. Puis, il prit nos cheveux et nous força à nous embrasser. La fille avait un gout de fraise écœurant mais elle avait aussi un arrière gout du miel de mon Jasper. Je sentais ses mains à lui frotter mon entre jambe pour me faire bander. Il ne mit pas longtemps pour arriver à ses fins alors que Bella mordillait ma lèvre inférieure. Quand elle tira un peu plus fort, elle me donna un méchant coup de dent qui me coupa la lèvre.

-« Attention mon cœur, Bella est un petite vicieuse et ce n'est pas une joueuse très fair-play… »

Il lécha la goutte de sang qui coulait sur mon menton avant de m'embrasser de nouveau brutalement. Je sentis les petits doigts de la fille défaire ma chemise et je l'aidais à la faire glisser de mes épaules. Ma peau nue frotta contre le torse musclé de Jasper alors que sa langue était toujours au fond de ma gorge. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement, mais Bella tira violemment sur mes cheveux pour s'approprier ma bouche.

-« Vient là chaton. » Dit Jasper d'une voix rauque.

Une flamme sadique brillait au fond de son regard bleu acier. Bella se détacha de moi et alla le rejoindre vers une des banquettes du bar. Ils en avaient réunis deux au centre de la pièce pour former une espèce de lit de fortune. Elle s'allongea sur le ventre alors qu'il relevait sa jupe courte sur ses hanches. Son cul était bombé et ferme et je ne pus résister à l'envie de le caresser. Je m'approchais et tendis la main vers l'objet de ma convoitise mais Jasper me frappa.

-« Pas touche. Tu ne mérites pas encore son cul. »

Puis, il me fit un petit sourire en coin sexy avant de plonger sa main dans mon boxer. Rapidement, il fit glisser mon jeans et mes sous vêtements le long de mes cuisses et commença à me branler comme il savait que j'aimais. Puis, Bella se redressa et se mit à genoux. Jasper lui caressa les cheveux et la fille avala ma bite goulument tandis qu'il se plaçait contre ses fesses.

Bella lécha le bout de ma queue en me fixant des ses yeux chocolat immenses_**.**_ La chienne savait y faire. Sa langue tournait autour de mon membre alors que ses dents frottaient légèrement contre. Bien que je ne voulais pas lui donner la satisfaction de m'arracher un gémissement de plaisir, elle me le soutira malgré moi. Fière d'elle, Bella me fit un clin d'œil et je détournais le regard.

Jasper était face à moi en train de caresser son cul rebondit. Il écarta un peu plus les pans de son jeans et sortit sa bite impressionnante. Sans plus de cérémonie ni de préparation, il donna un grand coup de rein pour se glisser entre ses pommes d'amour. Bella eu un sursaut de surprise qui lui permit de me prendre encore plus profondément dans sa gorge. Mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux pendant que je tentais de lui inculquer le même rythme que celui que prenait Jasper.

Il se mordait les lèvres alors que son regard de braise détaillait mon corps. Imperceptiblement, je bombais le torse et passais ma langue sur mes lèvres avidement. Il poussa encore plus fort dans le cul de Bella et se pencha au dessus de son dos. Je suivis le même mouvement et l'embrassais avec passion. Comment avais-je pus me lasser de ses baisers enflammés ? J'avais réveillé une bête machiavélique en trompant Jasper et c'était devenu un disciple de Sodome et Gomorrhe. Je sentais l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité en quantité industrielle sur le bout de sa douce langue et la vitesse de ses coups de rein augmenta quand nous nous mélangeâmes sensuellement.

Je rompis notre baiser alors que Bella aspirais toujours plus fort ma bite. Elle pompait désespérément et creusait ses joues, ajoutant sa main pour la longueur qu'elle ne pouvait pas introduire dans sa bouche.

Jasper caressa le dos de Bella, puis glissa jusqu'à ses fesses pour arriver à sa chatte humide. Elle gémit quand il introduisit ses doigts dans son intimité et pinça son clito gonflé.

-« Qui est ton maître, chaton ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

-« Hum… » Fut tout ce qu'elle put articuler avec ma bite profondément logée dans sa bouche chaude.

-« Ouais, c'est moi ! Alors occupe-toi bien de mon mec, que je n'ai pas à repasser derrière toi. »

Avec sa main qui ne me branlait pas, elle joua un peu avec mes boules avant de remonter entre mes fesses. Mes yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau les siens et je crus distinguer une esquisse de sourire mais ça n'était pas évident à voir, vu ce qu'elle faisait avec sa bouche actuellement, c'est à dire...Me pomper avidement. Puis, elle enfonça trois de ses longs doigts fins dans mon rectum. Je gémis encore plus fort et fermais les yeux pour tenter de garder loin de moi mon orgasme. J'avais envie de faire durer les choses, ne sachant vraiment pas comment elles allaient évoluer après notre partie à trois torride.

Jasper était proche de la jouissance lui aussi, ses coups de rein brutaux ne trompaient pas.

Bella fut la première à perdre pied et je reconnaissais bien là le talent de mon homme avec ses doigts experts. Son orgasme lui permit de m'avaler encore plus alors que ses doigts tapaient contre ma prostate. J'eus à peine le temps de me retirer de sa bouche carnivore pour lui éjaculer sur son beau visage ébahi. Jasper était à moi et je n'étais pas du genre à partager, il fallait qu'elle se mette ça dans le crâne. J'avais peut-être fait une connerie en couchant avec un autre mec, mais j'aimais mon homme et il était hors de question de le partager continuellement avec elle. Perverse, la chienne se lécha les lèvres et gémit de plaisir.

-« Putain ouiiiii…! » Explosa Jasper.

Presque aussitôt, je me ruais sur ses lèvres douces, le suppliant tacitement de me pardonner. Quelques retours de sang dans les veines et une reprise de souffle plus tard, il sortit sa queue devenue mi-molle du cul de Bella qui s'essuyait le visage avec des serviettes en papiers disposées à proximité.

-« Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup ma nouvelle petite copine on dirait ? » Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-« Je te veux pour moi seul. » Avouais-je dans un murmure.

-« Exactement le genre de réflexion que je me faisais ce matin… »

Je baissais les yeux, gêné.

-« Rhabille-toi, on rentre ! » Soupira-t-il.

Fou de joie, je lui sautais dans les bras.

-« Je t'ai… »

-« Ne dis pas de gros mot Edward, tu gâcherais tout ! » Me coupa-t-il.

Je souriais et lui obéissais. Pourtant, et au grand bonheur de ma jalousie, il se détacha de moi pour offrir le plus doux des câlins à la p'tite brune. Jasper passa sa main sur le front encore moite de Bella et embrassa avec une infinie sensualité la bouche rose et charnue de la salope.

Après l'avoir appelé "chaton", ce surnom ridicule qu'il affectionnait tant pour sa belle, il lui murmura à l'oreille la pire des insultes qui soit, alors qu'il me le refusait obstinément. Ses yeux se teintèrent d'émotion et ils restèrent un moment enlacés avant de se dire au revoir...Au revoir et pas Adieux.

Je ne pus retenir un soupir de frustration. _Devrais-je la subir encore ?_

-« Et oui Edward, et dis-toi que ça n'est pas fini ! » Répondit Jasper à mes réflexions informulées.

Il repoussa sa tête en arrière en dégageant son visage d'une main les mèches blondes collées par la transpiration de nos ébats, sans lâcher le corps de Bella. J'étais perplexe, on était pas sensé y aller là ? Les yeux pétillants de malice et de vice, il se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire.

-« Bonne fête de la Saint Valentin mon amour ! »

_Fuck !_

**

* * *

**

**_Today, it's my birthday, donc si vous avez pas pensé à organiser une méga teuf en mon honneur ou à m'offrir un cadeau dément, je me contenterais d'une review... (mais je prend aussi si s'est fête + cadeau + review lol)_**


End file.
